


Everyone Does It

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Plumette knows what she’s talking about
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), Lumiere/Plumette (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	Everyone Does It

They were in the middle of eating when Lefou placed a hand on their cheek. Stanley blinked, setting their fork down as they turned to look at him. He ran his thumb over their bottom lip and Stanley blushed, parting their lips just so. Lefou took this invitation, pushing his thumb into their mouth, pressing down on their tongue.

Stanley could feel their heart start to beat faster. They rolled their tongue over the intruding thumb, pulling it further into their mouth before closing their lips around it. They locked eyes with Lefou, sucking on the thick digit as a wicked smile touched their lips.

Lefou gently tightened his grip and Stanley whimpered around his thumb in pleasure. Their eyes fluttered closed and Lefou laughed, pulling them closer to him. Reluctantly he pulled his thumb out of their mouth, running the saliva over Stanley’s lips. A moment later he was leaning forward and the two were kissing, grasping at each other for support to avoid falling out of their chairs.

“...is this why Cogsworth scolds us so much?” Lumiere asked.

“Oui,” Plumette said, picking another tart from the tray.

“But we don’t..?”

“We do worse,” she reminded him. She picked up one of the flutes of champagne, pressing it into his hand before kissing the corner of his mouth. “Give the lovebirds some privacy, mon cher.”

“They’re in front of the dessert table,” he protested.

“They’ll move soon enough.”

“How do you know?”

Plumette shrugged, idly licking some of the gray stuff off of her finger. “We always do,” she finally said. 

Lumiere considered this answer but finally nodded, shrugging as he walked beside her.


End file.
